Forever And Always
by the-wife-of-a-winchester
Summary: Edward wakes up from a nightmare about his beloved Roy being with someone else. When he confronts the man about his worry's he receives a unexpected surprise. Bad summery, I know.


Edward wakes up from a nightmare about his beloved Roy being with someone else. When he confronts the man about his worry's he receives a unexpected surprise. Sucky summery, I know.

Pairing: Roy Mustang/Edward Elric

Warnings: YAOI. But yeah nothing really, just maybe a tiny bit of angst and lots of fluff!

Rating: T

This is my first Roy/Ed story, though I've been I quite fond of this pairing for a while now *u* If you don't like this pairing, or yaoi ((boy/boy)) then please hit the back button, because I don't need mean comments about how much you dislike it. If you don't like it, don't read it! Anywho, I really hope you enjoy it~! R&R 3

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the hero of the people, sat hunched over on his bed, as pillow gripped tightly in his arms. His blonde hair hid his eyes as he silently pondered the dream he had just woken up from. Though the young alchemist didn't count it as a dream; it was more like a nightmare.

The blonde sniffed quietly, lips quivering slightly. Edward refused to cry, but his teenage emotions seemed to be taking over.

*Dream Flashback*

Edward entered the Colonel Bastard's office, quickly closing the door behind himself. He turned to face Roy's desk. After sliding his red coat off, he walked up to the older man. "You wanted me?" He purred playfully.

Roy leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm glad you came, Fullmetal. I need to talk to you about something." He didn't look very glad. "Take a seat."

Edward frowned a bit, before taking a seat on the leather couch. Roy never called him 'Fullmetal anymore unless they were in the presence of others. "What's wrong, Roy?" He asked, trying to keep from sounding as worried as he felt.

The Flame Alchemist let out a light sigh, looking at Edward with slightly narrowed eyes. "I'm breaking up with you, Edward." He said blankly.

Edward's golden eyes widened, gaping at the man. He wanted to break up with him? But things had been going so well! His brain didn't want to process what was happening. "What?" The short blonde asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"I don't want to be with you anymore, Ed" Roy said, sneering as he stood up. "Or can your little brain not handle that?" The raven haired man snapped, smirking impishly.

The younger alchemist could feel his eyes start to burn with angry tears and he stood up abruptly. "Why?" He cried out loudly. Edward couldn't believe that Roy would make a short joke right now, of all times.

"Why?" Roy repeated, laughing loudly. "Why do you think, Ed? I could be court-martialed if someone found out. It's even worse that you're so young, not to mention a man."

Edward bit his lip, arms crossing tightly over his chest. "You said that you didn't care…" He mumbled. "You said we could work it out…"

"Can't you tell I lied?" Roy said, looking almost amused. "I never loved you; I was never planning on staying with you."

Edward balled both of his hands into fists, glaring at the man. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks but he ignored it. "Of course you lied…"

Roy smirked that handsome smirk that Edward could honestly say he hated now. "Yes, I lied. I have someone much better."

Just as he said that, the door opened and Riza Hawkeye stepped into the room. She had a playful look in her brown eyes as she sauntered up to Roy. The blonde woman grabbed the front of his uniform jacket, pulling him down to smash their lips together.

And that's all Edward said before he awoke abruptly, sobbing.

*End Dream Flashback*

Edward left his room, attempting to move around in the darkness without running into something. He froze as he heard his younger brother's voice.

"Brother?" A voice from the couch asked. "What are you doing up?"

Edward sighed softly, turning to look towards Alphonse. "I…need to go see the Colonel." He replied, sliding on his coat.

Alphonse would have given the older Elric a weird look if he could have. "At this time of night?" He questioned, standing up.

Edward slid into his boots, nodding. "I need t talk to him." He said, going for the door. Roy had said he could stop by anytime, why not at two in the morning?

The younger brother grabbed Edward's arm gently. "Can't you wait till morning?" He asked softly.

"No!" Edward snapped, wrenching his arm out of his brother's gentle grip. He lowered his eyes, sighing again. "Sorry, Al…I didn't mean to yell at you."

Alphonse was surprised by his brother's actions, but he stayed calm. Edward didn't seem to be in an open mood. "Promise to tell me about it once you get back?"

Edward was already out the door. "Yeah, I will." Don't worry about me, Al." He replied.

The younger Elric let out a deep sigh, closing the door behind his forgetful brother. "Alright." Alphonse said to himself.

Edward hurried himself down the hall in the apartment building he lived in, jumping down the stairs two at a time. Thanking whatever god there was up there that they lived only on the second floor, he ran past the front desk and out into the cold night. The blonde wrapped his arms around himself, striding down the side walk. Roy was only a couple bocks away, so it wouldn't take too long until her arrived there.

When Edward finally got to his lover's house, he was frozen to the bone. He knocked on Roy's door, teeth chattering. It was only a couple moments before he heard footsteps inside and watched the door open.

Roy stood in the doorway, dressed in only a pair of black sweatpants. He looked tired, but not like he had been asleep. "Edward? What the hell are you doing?" The raven haired man asked, not hesitating to drag the shivering young man into his house.

Edward clung to Roy as the man closed the door. "I needed to see you." He whispered, resting his face against Roy's bare chest, breathing in the musky scent he loved so much.

Roy pulled Edward close. "In the middle of the night?" He questioned, looking down at him wit a curious expression.

Edward nodded, long up at Roy. "Yeah..." He said quietly, sighing softly before breaking they're gaze.

Roy cupped the blonde's cheek with his hand, tilting his head up to look at him. He could sense something was wrong. "Tell me what's on your mind, Ed."

Edward shook his head, gazing into Rou's coal black eyes. "It's nothing, just stupid stuff." He lied, holding his hands up defensively.

Roy furrowed his brow. "Edward, you know I'm not going to let this go." He said, pulling the blonde younger man onto the couch.

"I'm scared…" Edward started, studying Roy's hand as he held it in his own two small ones. "I'm scared you won't want me…that I'll be too much of a hassle for you to deal with."

Roy's eyes widened. Edward was scared of losing him? The Colonel could understand it, but never the less, he loved the small blonde with all his heart. He took both of the hands in his own, bringing them to his lips, kissing each knuckle tenderly. "Ed, you would never be too much of a hassle for me."

Edward smiled softly, though it didn't take all his doubt away. He leaned on the older man, head resting on a broad shoulder. "Aren't you closer to Riza, though?" You've known her longer, you're closer in age, and she's a girl…" His smile faded and he sighed.

Roy sighed deeply, pulling the hair tie out of his lover's beautiful blonde hair, watching it fall down his shoulders. "You need to have a little faith in me, Edward. I'm not going to up and leave you. And no, not even for Riza Hawkeye." He ran pale hands through the soft hair, pulling him close.

The young alchemist rested his head against Roy's chest, letting out a sigh of his own. "I'm sorry…I know I shouldn't doubt you like that." He mumbled, large golden eyes down-cast.

Roy rested his hands on the small of Edward's back, pulling him onto his lap. He could tell the blonde was upset and tried to comfort him by rubbing his back gently. "Ed, do you remember when we went on our first date?" The raven haired man asked, receiving a slight nod in return. "I was so nervous about it. And I never got nervous about dates before you."

Edward looked up at Roy with curious eyes. "Really?" He asked. Never in a million years would he think that cool, collected, Roy Mustang was nervous about going on a date with HIM of all people.

Roy placed a hand on the Hero of the people's forehead. "Really." He replied, stroking his face with the back of his hand. Shifting slightly, he set the blonde on the couch before standing up. "Wait here, I've been meaning to give you something." The man said as he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

"Okay," Edward said, looking down at the mismatched hands on his lap. He waited patiently, curious as to what Roy had for him. The blonde lifted his head as he heard his lover return to the living room, spotting a small velvet box in his hand. "Roy…?"

Roy smiled, kneeling down on one of his knees. "Well, I was going to wait for our anniversey, but it seemed like a good time now." He grinned at the shocked look on his lovers face as he opened the box. "Edward Elric…will you marry me?"

Edward gasped loudly as a small, silver ring with a sparkling ruby set in the middle was revealed. "R-Roy, are you serious?" He asked shakily, holding out his hand as Roy reached for it.

"Of course' The Colonel replied, sliding the ring onto Edward's ring finger before kissing it gently. "We might not be able to get married soon, but I want you to know how much I really do care."

Edward's golden eyes swarmed with tears as he looked at the ring. Roy Mustang, a man who once was known as the most eligible bachelor in Central, wanted to marry him All worry fled and he through himself into Roy's arms. "Yes!" He cried, whimpering into his shoulder.

Roy smiled brightly, pulling the small body close to his. "I'm so glad." He whispered, kissing the blonde's temple.

Edward sniffled quietly, clinging to the man. "I love you, Roy." He said, staring into the man's beautiful onyx eyes.

Roy pressed his lips to Edward's firmly, kissing him deeply. When he pulled away, he smiled. "I love you too, Edward…forever and always." The Flame said, sincerely.

"Forever and always." Edward repeated, leaning in for another kiss to seal the deal with the love of his life.


End file.
